haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tobio Kageyama
Tobio Kageyama (影山飛雄 Kageyama Tobio) is a member of the Karasuno High volleyball club, functioning as the team's regular setter. He was initially referred to as "King of the Court", a derogatory nickname given to him by his former teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi during his late middle school days. Despite his severely flawed personality, he is widely regarded as a "stunning prodigy" and "absolute genius" by many of the prefecture's players and coaches. After joining Karasuno, he manages to change his attitude for the better with the help of his newfound friends and rediscover what it means to be part of a team. Appearance Personality Although he still carries an overbearing attitude, Kageyama changes when he starts playing volleyball with Hinata and the rest of Karasuno. Kageyama is seen as an excellent setter with his mind set clearly on winning above anything else. Despite seeming to be overly serious, he becomes just as energetic as Hinata when it comes to volleyball and shows a very curious attitude, wanting to acquire all the knowledge he needs in order to become a good player. When around Hinata, he seems more short-tempered than usual, but also more motivated to improve his abilities. As seen in different instances, Kageyama still has difficulties speaking up about things that concern him although he often makes the first move in order to fix whatever problem others have with him when he's told so. He is also shown to be very book dumb along with Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Both him and Hinata couldn't go to Tokyo with the team due to failing their tests despite help from their team mates. Background In junior high school, Kageyama was often referred to as "King of the Court", notorious for his arrogant demeanor and his inability to cooperate with teammates, instead opting to order them around. Kageyama's junior high volleyball team, Kitagawa Daiichi, played against Hinata's team, Yukigaoka Junior High School. Kitagawa Daiichi won both sets (25 - 5, 25 - 8). After enrolling in Karasuno High School, Kageyama joined the volleyball club where he met Hinata. His opinion on Hinata changes from when they first met and he begins to understand the importance of teamwork in a team sport. Story Abilities Relationships Hinata Shouyou Being the only one in his middle school team Kitagawa Daiichi to take the match against Hinata's middle school seriously, he is first and foremost irritated by Hinata's stunning jumping abilities that he calls wasted on a meager team as he was in. After defeating Hinata, him and Kageyama swear to each other to become better than the other and defeat the other. Seeing as they both then join Karasuno, they are forced to join forces instead of going against each other which both boys heavily dislike at first. Kageyama refuses to play with Hinata although he is very well aware of the hidden abilities Hinata has but needs to play with him anyway as their captain Daichi practically threatened him to decide whether he wants to get along with Hinata and play with him or play for Karasuno but not as a setter. He doesn't want to toss to Hinata at first, tossing exclusively to Tanaka , but acknowledges his will as Hinata attempts to spike any of the tosses he makes, no matter how difficult they were. Their relationship becomes much better then, as Hinata does something none of his former teammates for him: Hinata spikes a toss that used to be called impossible to spike and calls out to him that he will spike any toss Kageyama will give him, no matter how. Realizing Hinata managed to spike it with his eyes closed and putting 100% of trust into Kageyama's toss, he promises right back to make Hinata the strongest on court as long as he is the one who tosses. They are seen to hang out a lot after training too, namely while at school, even though they are not in the same class, implying that they get along fairly well (despite both of them refusing to admit that). Called a "chemical reaction" by Takeda which allows them to be perfectly synchronized on court, they keep playing together being called "Karasuno's Secret Weapon" for their Oddball Quick Strike. In chapter 79, however, Hinata proposes to change their Oddball Quick Strike: Instead of spiking it with his eyes closed and relying on trusting Kageyama to toss it perfectly, he wants to be able to spike any of Kageyama's tosses like that with his eyes opened. Kageyama remembers to have apologized to Hinata after their loss against Aobajousai for having tossed to him, trusting for Hinata to be able to make a point. Still, even after Hinata's explanation that he doesn't want Kageyama to take the blame for a mistake he made, Kageyama objects to that idea, as do Ukai and Sugawara . He tries to make clear that the Oddball Quick Strike is fine as it is now and that Hinata should focus on training other basic things instead of wasting his time thinking about a quick strike that is definitely working because he is the one tossing, feeling obviously dejected as to why Hinata refuses to rely on him anymore. He proposes to show Hinata what he meant and they try to make the Oddball Quick Strike with Hinata having his eyes open but fail to achieve anything. They start fighting over this matter, attacking each other to be ultimately scolded by Tanaka for their behaviour. He later goes and accidentally meets Oikawa who explains to him that instead of making Hinata forget about his idea, Kageyama should encourage him and give it a try as it could be incredible if Hinata could pull that off. Kageyama declines saying that Hinata doesn't have the skills to do so but Oikawa makes clear that he should consider Hinata's will to spike and to receive his tosses. Oikawa leaves, remarking that it would be cowardly to rely on things that always work and reminding Kageyama of his old behaviour. After that, Ukai calls Kageyama, meets up with him and tells him hastily to change his way of tossing as they are technically the best tosses but not the best for Hinata to spike. They speak about a halted toss that leaves the force with which it is spiked to the one who actually spikes, making it a more flexible toss than the one Kageyama used before. Realizing that Hinata would put a 100% into that toss as it is the type of toss he wants, Kageyama decides to start training it until they all go to the summer training camp. There he tries out the new toss but fails to do so properly. Still, Hinata is able to save the failed toss by spiking it with his left hand which makes Kageyama realize that Hinata will definitely always be able to receive the tosses. In one of the training matches, Kageyama happens to unconsciously toss a ball to Hinata as he used to as he noticed how stressed out Hinata was and they almost start fighting again but the situation clears up just fine as Kageyama explains he didn't do it on purpose but also states that even though he thought they'd already be able to play together again, he doesn't want to do so yet. They start training seperately yet, getting along almost as good as before their fight though and continuously making sure the other doesn't slack off. In their training match against Fukurodani Academy in chapter 93, they manage to bring back the Oddball Quick Strike, and this time with Hinata's eyes opened. They celebrate it and Hinata states, for the first time straight to Kageyama's face, that he was really amazing. Trivia *His favourite food is pork curry with an egg on top *Current concern: He gets the feeling that animals dislike him. * He can be described as a Tsundere. Quotes ''"So long as I'm here, you will be the strongest." ''(To Hinata - chap 23, manga) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Setters